secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Armed Forces of the Aykhal Pact
The Armed Forces of The Aykhal Pact operate under the Aykhal Pact Fleet, the collective manifestation of the armed forces. Fleet is the broad, all-encompassing formation of armed forces which act as the military fist of the Aykhal Pact. Fleet is the centralized organization of the Aykhal Pact's armed forces. : Both Fleet and Ground operate under a near unified rank-table. : Fleet currently holds one extension: Ground. (All aeronautical operations are conducted, organized and handled through Fleet directly in the Fleet Air Arm (FAA). There is no separate aeronautical division). GROUND: : As stated, Fleet is a unified, centrally organized and controlled manifestation which acts as the bulwark of the Aykhal Pact's armed forces. Due to it's organization and planning, everything is interconnected, and operates under the large umbrella of "Fleet". Because of this, there are no real separate divisions of the main body, except for Ground. : Ground is an extension of the Fleet as a whole, but the reasons for it's independence lie with it's need for autonomy, based around it's roles and duties as an organization. Ground may be considered the Marine forces of the Aykhal Pact's Fleet. : Ground differs substantially from the standard occupations of Fleet, operating across the surface and fronting an eclectic assortment of men and machinery, tools and technologies. Additionally, Ground serves a very different role in comparison with Fleet. Whilst Fleet is highly adapted to aeronautical engagements, and the quick transport of men and equipment across large distances, conducting long-range strikes and special operations; Ground is the more conventional militaristic mass designed to deploy across broad territories to take and hold mass stretches of land and key targets, fielding specialized ranges of infantry and mechanized units, from scout cars to main battle tanks. Ground may be considered to fill the standard army role of the Aykhal Pact. FLEET: : Fleet is described as "encompassing all administrative, logistical, and aeronautical arbitrations". Fleet represents the collective body of the Aykhal Pact's armed forces, and acts as the unified command and central organizational line for all military formations. : Apart from handling logistics and administrative duties, Fleet, militarily, operates almost exclusively as a highly mobile air-borne force, deploying a large assortment of men and machines where-ever called for. Covering all aeronautical engagements, and the quick transport of men and equipment across large distances, conducting long-range strikes and special operations, Fleet is constantly on the move and at work. Fleet may be considered to fill the centralized military formation and aerial forces of the Aykhal Pact. : As stated, both Fleet and Ground are completely interconnected, and work closely with one another in seamless flow and cooperation across the battle field. A good example of such a relationship might be imaged as Fleet covering Ground forces from the air as infantry and vehicles advance on the front, whilst additional Fleet vehicles drop troops and supplies to forward flanks and behind enemy lines to assist the offensive push. : As such, the armed forces of the Aykhal Pact might be viewed in the following diagram: "FLEET. | / \ | FAA ALI. | GROUND. \ Mechanized." FLEET AIR ARM: : The Fleet Air Arm (FAA) is the administrative body of the Aykhal Pact's aeronautical operations. : -AP Sunfish (K03) AYKHAL LIGHT INFANTRY: : The Aykhal Light Infantry are highly mobile special operations troops, usually engaged in Fire-Force operations as well as the general landing forces. ABWEHR: : The Abwehr is purportedly an Aykhal military intelligence (information gathering) organization. Category:Erusian SFSR Category:The Aykhal Pact Category:Military Groups